sidrafandomcom-20200214-history
Alto
Appearance Alto is 5'9" Personality Abilities and Powers Hypnosis mach History Early Life Alto's mother died while giving birth to him, and his father and sister took on the task of raising him. As Alto grew older, his father was often gone, leaving Alto and Wynsagi to fend for themselves. The two siblings each had arrow shaped pupils, Alto in his right eye, and Wynsagi in her right. Money was hard to come by for Alto's family, and they resorted to thievery. Alto's father taught him many tricks so he could become a successful thief. While he and his sister were close, Wynsagi came to resent Alto as she got older, for she blamed him for the death of their mother and she blamed her father for their lack of money which caused them to live a shameful lifestyle. Alto, however, loved his sister very much despite her negative feelings. Mach Activation Both of their machs activated on the very same day, after they had stolen from a bread stall and had been caught. Being chased by two soldiers, they each were able to use their machs and one soldier fell too fatigued to continue chasing them, which was Wynsagi's doing, and the other became extremely terrified and ran the other way. This was Alto's mach. However, this similarity they now shared did not affect Wynsagi in any way. Shoot-the-Breeze As their father's absences grew longer and longer, Wynsagi also began leaving Alto alone for days at a time. Eventually she announced to Alto and her father during one of his returns that she was leaving Maximelor. When Alto, 13 years old, attempted to pursue her, she used her mach and left him passed out in the middle of the street. Every time Alto saw his father he was increasingly older looking, but his love for his children never waned. After one period of his father's absence, Alto learned from a mysterious visitor that his father had died, without any elaboration. The only thing he had for Alto was a grey horse with a mechanical leg, named Shoot-the-Breeze, who Alto called Shooter. Setting Out Alto spent a few more weeks in Maximelor by himself, until he decided to find his sister and set off for the Aldean mainland. At the shore of Maximelor he found a band of old friends from his childhood, who had set up a camp in an enclave and were now operating as pirates. They agreed to lend him a boat to take to the mainland, however, the enclave was soon raided and Alto was branded as a pirate. He managed to escape with Shooter on a boat, but not without a bounty that included not only his alleged piracy but also his thievery, once his bounty poster was recognized by stall and shop owners. Alto made it to Durche unscathed, and travelled to Austeni, where he quickly made a hideout in a forest on the outskirts of the city. His bounty had not made it to the mainland, so he was able to relax in the city shops without being bothered. Meeting Vinsi In a coffee shop one day, he recognized a loud-mouthed girl as Vinsi, and knowing she had a high bounty and thus high power, had the desire to team up with her to find his sister. Posing as her older brother, he took Vinsi aside and alerted her to her bounty. He brought her to his hideout where they discussed their missions. Due to the similarities of their stories, Alto suggested teaming up. Vinsi agrees, but only if Alto will take her back to his home city so she can investigate. Bloodland Hills Arc It is back in Melori that Alto returns to his habit of stealing, is recognized, and immediately captured. He is taken to a containment center, where Vinsi must retrieve him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mach Users